Secrets Of The Past
by XxCherriesandChocolatexX
Summary: AU- 3 years ago Ash, Drew, Leaf and Dawn went through bad break-ups with Misty, May, Gary and Paul. Since that time they have formed a band together to try and mend their hearts. Just when everything is going well, fate decides to lend a hand and the ones that hurt them show up in their lives once more. Why are they back, and who are the people with them? Why did they really leave?


**Me: Hey people! Yup, I'm here once again with a brand new story, woohoo! Now just letting you know that Never A Dull Moment will be finished before I continue anything else, then I will slowly work on Eternal and finish my planning for Battlefield. The rest of this story will not be posted until Battlefield has been completed but I just had to publish this now! **

**Paul: Ugh another story!**

**May: Yay!**

**Drew: *Flicks hair* Hmph, wonder what it's about this time**

**Brock: Maybe you can bleach their hair again**

**May and Dawn: Hell yeah! *High five***

**Drew and Paul: Hell no! *Chases after them***

**Ash: Who's hungry?**

**Misty: Not now Ash! *Whips out mallet***

**Ash: Please Misty nooooooooo!**

**Brock: XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Prologue**

_Flashback:_

_A raven haired boy about the age of 14 sat on the park bench, waiting for her to arrive. He smiled to himself, thinking about all they had been through together in the past 2 years. _

"_Ash?" A voice came quietly from behind him, and he whipped his head around to see the person he had been waiting for._

_He grinned goofily at her, showing off a full set of sparkly white teeth._

"_Hey Mist, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" _

_The girl looked down at the ground uncomfortably, her short orange hair blowing in the wind. He frowned, sensing something was wrong._

"_Um listen….I…" She trailed off, her normally cheerful voice laced with something he didn't like._

"_What is it Misty? Is something wrong?" The boy stood up and faced her completely now, and she raised her head so her eyes looked directly into his._

"_I'm sorry, but it just isn't working out." She spoke._

"_What?" He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and he began to shake. She noticed this and for a brief second her eyes flashed with regret, but as soon as it had come it had gone and was replaced with coldness._

"_Ash, there's someone else. I'm sorry."_

_I shook all over now, letting the tears run freely from my eyes._

"_No, Mist you can't mean that. I know you don't, we promised remember?"_

"_Ash please don't make this more difficult than it already is. I can't stay here anymore!"_

"_What happened Mist? I know you wouldn't do this on your own, I can help you. Tell me what's going on." I pleaded._

"_There isn't anything you can do now. Just forget about me, goodbye Ash." Misty tried to sound harsh but her voice betrayed her, and she ran off into the distance._

"_Misty….no!" He yelled after her, but she was long gone._

_She wouldn't do this on her own. He knew her to well for that._

_Why Mist, why are you doing this? Whatever it takes, I will find out what's really going on. This isn't goodbye Misty, and I'll never forget you._

* * *

A girl with long chocolate brown hair walked towards their meeting place, her bright green eyes shining with happiness. Today was their 2 year anniversary.

She stood against an Oak tree waiting for him to arrive, unable to keep the smile that was planted firmly on her face from going away. In the distance, she saw a figure with spiky black hair running in her direction.

He was late, but then again he usually was. She could only hope it wasn't for the reasons that had always constantly seemed to happen in the past. She smiled even bigger now, and called out to him as he approached.

"Hi Gary! I was be-

"Don't you '_hi Gary'_ me Leaf." The boy spat, and she stepped back.

"Excuse me?" The girl gasped as the smile disappeared from her features.

He laughed coldly. "Don't play coy with me Leaf, I saw you with him."

I frowned and felt tears stinging at the corners of my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop acting like you don't know! I saw you with that guy, what was him name? Red is it?" Gary spat out.

"R-Red is an old friend! We were just catching up." I was shaking by now, and a tear slid down my cheek.

"Ha! As if you expect me to believe that. Out of both of us Leaf, I never expected you to be the one doing this."

My eyes narrowed at him. "As if you can talk! I've seen you with all those other girls Gary, and time after time again you deny everything or promise it won't happen again!"

"And yet you go and do this to me." He hissed out.

"You are such a freaking hypocrite! Maybe I did kiss him alright? Maybe I did it so I could finally feel like I had something to get you back at. How many girls has there been Gary, huh? Tell me why you deserve to go off at me for one mistake. Why were you late today huh? Which new whore were you with this time!" I was boiling with anger now, and all I could think of were the images of him with other girls plaguing my mind.

"Ugh whatever! I don't need you anyway, all you do is whine and complain at me. Well guess what? I'm sick of it! For once can't you give me the benefit of the doubt, just once? How dare you accuse me of that when you've been going around being a slut!" He shouted, fists balled up in anger.

That did it.

_**SMACK!**_

"I never want to see you again! We are through!" I slapped his right cheek hard and ran as fast as I could, wanting to be anywhere else but here.

"Oh god Leaf wait! Leaf I'm sorry!"

I could hear his cries in the distance but I did not stop. Eventually I fell to the ground and sobbed my heart out for the only guy I had ever loved.

* * *

"_It's over Troublesome. I no longer have feelings for you anymore." A boy with purple hair emotionlessly said to his now ex-girlfriend._

"_Wh-what?" The blue haired beauty stepped back in shock, a lone tear threatening to spill from her eyes._

_No! Don't cry Dawn, you mustn't cry. To him crying is a sign of weakness and you have to be strong._

"_We're over, I don't love you anymore. Forget about us, forget about everything."_

"_No! Paul please-_

"_Get it through your head Dawn, stay away from me." He snarled out before turning away and walking off in another direction._

"_N-no P-Pa-Paul, y-you can't d-do th-this to m-me…." The bluenette stuttered out, barely able to form the sentence as she struggled to gasp for air._

"PAUL!" She cried as she shot up panting for air. Dawn took a minute to observe her surroundings. She was sitting up in bed, sweat glistening on her forehead as the girl was forced to re-live the events of earlier that day.

She brought her knees in towards her face, sobbing freely and heavily now.

"You promised you would never leave me. You lied." She whispered.

* * *

The green haired boy smiled to himself as he sat alone in his bedroom browsing through the photos on his phone, paying particular attention of ones that featured a certain brunette.

_And when I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

He rolled his eyes at the ringtone his girlfriend has insisted on setting, and checked the ID. Drew chuckled to himself, speak of the devil here she was now!

"Hey June." He greeted, and even through the other end of the phone she could see him smirking.

"Hi Drew."

He frowned. No remarks? No _'damn you stupid Grasshead'_? This couldn't be good. "What's up?"

"I can't do this anymore. We aren't working out, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean we aren't working out?" He replied through clenched teeth.

"It's over. I'm leaving you, goodbye Drew." May spoke harshly on the other end, yet he could hear something in her voice that just didn't seem believable.

"Can you at least tell me why?" His eyes were on the verge of tears.

A sigh came from the other end. "There's somebody else. I don't love you anymore."

"May wa-

_**BEEEEEEEEP!**_

The dial tone signalling the call had been disconnected and Drew just sat there, unable to let reality sink in.

He threw his phone against the wall causing the screen to crack, and then proceeded to run his hands through his chartreuse hair. By now his tears were running freely.

"Why?" Was all he could ask himself.

* * *

The following day four people could be seen at the train station in a group.

"Are you guys ready?" The spiky haired brunette sighed.

"What other choice do we have?" A fiery red-head replied from next to him.

"This isn't fair!" Another girl with brown shoulder length hair cried out.

"Misty's right, for now we'll just have to deal with it. Remember, as long as we do this they are safe." The last boy with purple hair said in a quiet voice, and everyone visibly flinched when he said _they_.

The other three nodded in response.

"But what about _them_? The first girl whispered.

"They can't keep us like this forever, eventually….." The spiky haired boy trailed off as he saw another two figures approaching from afar.

"And so it begins. Just keep in mind, it's the only way. At least we still have each other."

**So there you have it, the Prologue to Secrets of the Past! I tried to make it different by having different time sequences hence the flashback, the present, the dream and the phone call. Don't forget to vote about the band name on my profile! Please review what you think **


End file.
